The 7th year
by the-reedus-express
Summary: A Co-Op story by myself and a good friend of mine.  The twins are at it again, only this time, who is their target? HarryxDraco, HermionexGeorge, RonxLavander and more
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: The Seventh Year Authors: Carrie and Destiny Chapter: 1. Great Year! Just Great! (Carrie)  
Rating: NC -17 to R Pairing: So far DracoxHarry Disclaimer: No we do not own these lovable characters. We just like writing about them.  
Summary: Harry's Seventh Year involve Weasley pranks galore and ultimate fuck ups that may or may not help him defeat the incoming fear of Voldemort.

It's not like I told him that he had to do it. I just told him that it would work, but I didn't think he'd do it. It was the beginning of a series of pranks and fuck ups that placed us in our current situation. It all started when my brother Fred decided to send me on a dare. . .

"I'm telling you George, if we are going to Hogwarts for our school reunion, we better think of something out of this world to be remembered by." Fred was telling me while dodging a couple of 5th year students on the train.

I sighed, "But what is there that we haven't done? I mean, we've pretty much caused about as much trouble as we can. I think we're in for early retirement."

Fred turned to look at me, "Are you losing your touch? Where is the man who helped me sneak a love potion into Snape's drink and had him fall for McGonagall? Is Miss Johnson fogging up your head or what?"

"Funny how a potion master didn't see that coming."

"This is what I'm talking-" Fred quickly stopped talking once he had full view of his latest victim. It's wasn't hard for the blond mop of hair to sell him out, but a plan started to place itself directly in a red heads mind. Draco Malfoy had no idea.

~+~+~+~ Fucked Up ~+~+~+~

There was nothing more fearful than Pansy crying. Seeing as Blaise was enjoying her tears, it didn't take long to find the cause. Yet Draco didn't know who to hurt worse seeing as they were both extremely annoying. His eyes followed outside, zoning out of the chaos to get at least some thinking in. With his father hounding him about an arrangement between him and Astoria Greengrass; he was under a lot of stress. He wasn't interested now, and he never will be. She wasn't much to entertain anyways.

What distracted him, was a pair of Weasley eyes. Years of being a Slytherin can teach you to locate and identify someone without having to look at them; yet he did raise an eyebrow at the the fact. Why would the Weasley twins stare at him. This was going to be an interesting last year at Hogwarts.

Mental meltdown meets what the fuck. At least that was currently going through Harry's mind when he decided to visit his girlfriend and realize that she wasn't completely over Dean Thomas. His head felt like it was about to explode into a million little pieces. In his rush to get back to his cubicle, he accidentally bumped into the twins. But as he tried to get away, Fred grabbed him by the collar and smiled, "What'cha up too?"

"Going back to my cubicle. Why?"

George laughed, "Really? Did you see something you didn't like out here?"

"If we are all talking about your sister then yes."

Fred took his role, "I hate to break the news to you, but we saw this coming."

"And you just happened to forget to tell me?"

"What? Tell you? Where is the fun in that?"

Rolling his eyes Harry grabbed the handle on the cubicle door, "Either you tell me what you want or get lost. I really don't need this right now."

Smiling and grabbing a hold of the door Fred began, "See, we have a proposition for you."

"A really good one." George added.

Raising his eyebrow in annoyance, Harry responded, "No."

"No?"

"Absolutely not!" Harry ended, slamming the door in the process. This didn't stop Fred, for he looked directly at George and nodded. The bet had begun just as the train was officially stopping at Hogwarts.

Everyone was entering the Grand Hall; some for their eighth time, while others for their first time. Harry avoided the hall, heading straight into the men's room. He just stared into the mirror. This was the start of the final year; the one where you were suppose to have the best days of your life. So much for that.

And to make matters worse, "Potter? Did you lose your way? The party's that way."

"I'd rather not be apart of it right now Malfoy."

Draco sneered, "But your the main attraction."

Harry placed his hands close to his wand, but Draco just went straight to business. The sneer never wiped off the blond's face. After he finished, Draco turned to Harry; placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too late. You don't want your friends to be worried now do you?"

Confused, Harry just stood there as Draco took his leave. A snicker followed the blond as he made his way out of the room, but he thought about one last comment, "So nice of Dean Thomas to take care of Miss Weasley. Right?"

A spell was thrown just as the door closed, and Draco went laughing with the last word. Oh yes this was going to be a great fucking year. 


	2. Chapter 2 time to get the ball rolling

Chapter 2;

Time to get the ball rolling.  
~~~

Amongst the sea of people, one could easily spot the red headed heads of the Weasley twins talking quietly in the corner before setting out in search of their next victim, Matching grins on their faces. They spotted her sitting at a table, the party exploding around her.

"Hermy! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Fred grinned as he slid into the chair to her right, George in the one on her left. "I have an idea I want to bounce off you."

"I would say no, but this party is a bore... So let me hear it..." She said, closing the book she had in her lap. Her fingers tugging on the ends of her skirt.

"Well.. We have this idea.." Fred started. "Fred, lets not give too much away, ne? Don't want word slipping out." George cut in, smiling at Hermione before giving a pointed look at a first year. "Let's just say we want to end a long battle between rivals." George said, wiggling his eyebrows, spotting Harry entering the room.

"And where do I come into this equation boys?" Hermione asked, her hands now folded in her lap as she listened. Normally, she wouldn't even consider listening to them, but she had finished her book and now had nothing better to do.

Fred grinned at his twin before leaning over, whispering the plan into Her ear.

~~~~Bloody Hell!~~

Across the room, Blaise eyed the twins and Hermione, curious as to what they were up to as they got up and left the room. He only looked away from the door when he heard a terrified shriek from none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Bloody hell! Gee that thing away from me!" He said, pushing himself as far against the back of the couch as he could. his feet were tucked up under him as he tried to disappear into the couch.

"Come on Ron Ron! It's only a little spider.." Ginny teased as she watched her brother panic. She picked up the small spider and carried it to the windowsill,setting it down carefully before raising her eye brow as she looked back at Ron, an empty bottle of firewhisky next to him on the floor.

"Come on Ron Ron. Let's go upstairs." And equally drunk Lavender tried to get him to go with her, but her movements were stumbled. Just then, the door burst open and Dean Thomas ran in.

"Snapes coming! Everyone get to bed... now!" He said before hurry to get to his own bed, leaving a frenzy of drunk students scurrying to destroy any evidence of their party and make their way upstairs before their potions master found them.

"Come one Hermy. It's not that bad..." George pouted, handing Her a cup filled with a clear liquid.

"George, what ever it is, I'm not drinking it." She said, folding her arms over her chest, her unruly hair cascading over her shoulders.

"It's really not that bad.. He drank some and is fine, plus you agreed Granger." Fred said, cleaning up the mess they had made to create the potion.

"Fine..." She huffed and gave in, snatching the drink from Georges hand and downing all of it before anyone could say anything.

"Uhh... You weren't supposed to drink all of that.." Fred said before he burst out into laughter, despite the look on Georges face.

"Fred you git! Why didn't you tell me!" She said, her face red as the affects of the potion started to hit her. her body warmed quickly and her felt a tingle run through her body as she looked at George who looked as affected as her, but more in control.

"I didn't have the chance! Now.. I have to go and take care of some things... Take care George." He said with a wink, leaving. He closed the door just as Hermione threw herself at George. 


	3. Chapter 3 Catch hermione

Catch Hermione

George raced down the corridors; passing through drunk, after drunk, after Snape, after drunk; running away from Hermione. He cursed Fred for this! He could still hear Blaise's laughter even now. He continued to run towards the Gryffindor Tower, but unfortunately his brain wasn't functioning well and he wound up in a place he never wanted to be. The Dungeon! The fuckin' home of the Snakes. Slytherin. It was a mess, and he possibly might have a lunatic witch on a potion running after him. What a fuck me moment.

Harry saw it just in time. He saw everyone running drunkenly towards the many hidden exits in the great hall, but continued drinking the fire whiskey. What was there to lose? He saw Hermione running after George like a love sick puppy and Blaise laughing his ass about it. He saw Dean run in, yelling about professor Snape coming. Like that matters! He saw Ron running from Ginny and Pansy attempting to run over the table drunk.

He took another swig when he noticed the room was finally empty. The entire great hall was completely trashed. What a party? Harry groaned. It was only the first day and he could smell detention, and that is if he is lucky. Leave it to the twins to start the party off by spiking the punch.

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder, however he was too drunk to know who it was. Considering his current condition it wasn't as if he had reason to not follow the complete stranger. His companion wanted him to walk quickly, but his double vision wasn't helping the speed any better.

Finally they stopped by a window of some sort. He heard laughter and a 'drop him from the window-' but his defenses were shot. He felt himself falling so he grabbed on to the closes thing he could, his companion. Harry didn't have a chance to figure things out further, as his vision went black and his thoughts shut off. The last thing he heard was 'Get him off of me you idiots!'

-The Next Morning-

Pain does not explain the massive headache that the raven head was feeling. His eyes opened, trying to focus on anything that was familiar. As he began to regain his rational thoughts he surveyed the room he was currently in. It was green. Green and silver did not mean a good thing. He checked all of his limbs to make sure that they were intact.

Taking a deeper look into things he noticed that he wasn't alone in this tiny room. The chair didn't have to face him to tell him that he was there. How embarrassing to wake up, with a hangover, in an unknown bed, with your enemy sitting in a chair possible planing your death as we speak. Harry felt his headache get three times worse.

Draco decided to start the conversation, "Fucking Weasley! If I could tell them apart I would kill the one who threw you onto me."

Angry, Harry knew exactly what he was going to do later on once he got a hold of Fred. Seeing as George ran off because of Hermione, it only leaves him with one solution. "Look, I'm-I-Fuck this headache is awful."

Draco turned the chair and reluctantly got up, "Professor Snape left something for you. Said you'd need it for today. Oh how nice he is. Isn't he?"

"God I don't care if it kills me, just give me the damn potion."

Laughing, "Suicidal are we? Potter?"

Harry just stared at Draco, "Think about it this way: I have no idea how I got drunk but I did. My best-friend's brother gave me to my enemy to look after, probably to save his own ass. I woke up, hangover and lying in the bed of the one Slytherin that wants me dead."

"Actually there is more than one Slytherin who wants you dead, honey. I'm just the one who lets you know it."

"Honey?"

Draco handed him the potion, "Sarcasm, my dear. Sarcasm."

"What happened last night that I don't already know about?"

Draco began to snicker, watching as Harry forced down the horrible liquid. Smirking Draco opened up, "After 100 points from Gryffindor and having to have Snape pry you off me. Do you really want to know?" Harry gave a pointed look, "Alright. Well, after a twin threw you into me, Blaise started to joke about throwing you out the window. Which by-the-way is very tempting to do right now. That's when you decided to latch onto me and pass out, taking me down with you. It took Snape and me forever to get you off and seeing as we don't know how to get into Gryffindor, we took you here. I was forced to sleep in the chair because of this so you better have a good reason why you were drunk."

"I was drinking pumpkin juice and before I know it I'm drinking whiskey from the bottle. I have no idea how I became so drunk in such a small amount of time though."

"Light-weight."

Harry glared, "Excuse me?"

Draco came face to face with him, "Light. Weight. Get the picture?"

A smile came on Harry's lips, "Says the guy who drank absolutely nothing last night."

Pulling a way Draco just sneered, "As if I wanted to look like you; falling all over the place and make myself vulnerable in front of my opposition. You are just lucky you weren't killed."

Harry was about to question further when he felt the potion begin its work. It started to put him back into a sleep. He heard a sigh, almost as if his companion was annoyed. He probably was. Drifting off into his current slumber; Harry felt almost relieved of his headache. He hoped that he could spare himself some trouble.

George woke up with a crowd of green surrounding him. As he tried to get up, he noticed something attached to him; holding him down. Upon further inspection from his vulnerable hangover state, he realized that it was Hermione attached to him. It didn't help that currently four Slytherin's were staring right at him.

Pansy giggled, "That makes three Gryffindor's in our house. Maybe we should just keep the damn door open for them? Ne?"

Three? Who was the third one?

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Draco's orders are Draco's orders. I wonder what he's done to Potter yet?"

It took George a while to process the information, but he definitely took the hint. It was time for round two of the bet to commence. 


	4. Chapter 4 Sir Snogsalot

Chapter 4: Sir Snogs-a-lot

~~The Dragons Keep~~

Harry Groaned, his eyes opening again. He stretched his arms out, feeling an exotic material, that was not his bed, beneath him. He suddenly remembered where he was. He shot up in bed, sighing when his head didn't start to throb immediately. His eyes took in the dark room, moon light illuminating the surfaces. He could see that the walls were a dark green with something patterning it. Slowly, he stood up, after seeing that Malfoy wasn't in the room, he walked around. He noticed that something was on the wall, adding the darkness. It was velvet. Odd Harry thought, brushing his fingers across its soft surface, tracing the pattern it formed. It was all so beautiful that Harry hadn't noticed Draco coming into the room. That is, until he heard his voice.

"Potter... I see you like my wall.." Draco sneered as he sat on a chair that looked remarkably like a throne. "Now please, remove your hand from it. I don't want it getting dirty." He said and tapped the arm of the chair impatiently.

"Why am I still Here Malfoy." Harry asked, walking away from the wall towards the window. He leaned against the frame and looked at Malfoy. his blond hair illuminated by the light, making him look ... Ravishing? What am I thinking? Harry mentally smacked himself for thinking it. On the other side of the room, Malfoy was having much the same problem.

~~~~~~~~~Here ferret ferret ferret!~~~

Outside Malfoys room, Fred had joined George and Hermione, having snuck past the other students. They all grinned as George poured a mixture through the vents, it instantly became like a vapor then it vanished.

"That should have worked.." Fred said when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What exactly is it?" Hermione asked, looking up at George for an explanation.

"It's what we had last night.. Fred finished it though." George looked over at Fred and nodded, "This time though, it will only work if they both think the same thing..." He said as they exited the Slytherin Common room and made their way back to Gryfindor.

"So they're going to..." Hermione scrunched her face up at the thought.

"Shag like rabbits?"  
"Knock the boots?"  
"Engage in extra wand practice?"  
"Bump uglies?"

"Okay I get it!" Hermione covered her ears and hummed loudly as she walked away from them and up to her bed.

Malfoy rose from his chair, feeling lighter, as if something had a hold of him, drawing him closer to the raven teen."You can leave Potter." He sneered, stepping up until he was inches away from the boy. The heat radiating between them made it hard for him to think.

"M-Malfoy." Harry struggled to get out as he tried to over power his body as he moved closer. "I-" He was cut off by Draco's lips catching his in a heated kiss. He knew he should be disgusted. This was Draco Malfoy after all! But he couldn't find it in him to stop the kiss when Draco tugged his lip with his perfect teeth before grazing his tongue along Harry's lip, begging for entrance-It was immediately granted. Soon, tongues were tangled and hands were all over the place. Neither could pull away from the other, their bodies pressed tightly together. Only the need for breath made them pull apart, panting for a moment before looking at the other and shoving them away. Draco was the first with his wand, But harry had his drawn only a second after.

"Tell anyone, and I kill you. Understand Potter?" Malfoy spat, his wand pointed at Harry with an unsteady hand.

"What would I tell them? 'Oh hey sorry I wasn't in the common room, Ron, Draco Malfoy decided to Snog me in his room.'...Yeah... That'll go over well." Harry barked back, his wand ready.

"Out Potter." He said and forced him towards the door. "I don't want to see your face."

|| Author Note: For you readers, I, Against the clock, wrote this chapter. This story is being written chapter by chapter by myself and MeiChan15. I hope you all like it so far, I know I am having a lot of fun writing it. :) Don't forget to Review! Suggestions, flames. All or welcome. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Hanky Panky on my broomstick

Hey it's Mei! Otherwise known as MeiChan15, 'cause I'm awesome. While I'm being awesome, I thought I'd present you with the 5th chappie of the 7th year series. . . ^_^ CHAPPIE FIVE! Hanky Panky on my Broom Stick

Harry ran back into the Gryffindor to see many surprised faces. Hermoine, George and Fred all looked like they didn't expect him for quite some time. Anger began to boil his veins as the one who dumped him on Sytherin grounds stood there, mouth gaping and surprised. Oh yes! Fred will be getting an ear full soon enough.

Sighing, he turned and walked up to his dorm, trying to comprend what had just happened. Going through each step in his mind, Harry quickly set out for a much needed shower. The shower felt good as soon as he stepped in. It relaxed every muscle in his body, from the stress of the morning. Yet Harry would not be relaxed long as images of the kiss flooded his head; jerking him out of his relaxed state. Sadly, that's not all it jerked out of a relaxed state. Harry didn't know what desturbed him more; the thoughts of the kiss or the fact that his penis was reacting to the memory. Sighing, he bent down and turned the focet to cold and delt with his situation.

"Either they're very quick-"

"-or our product doesn't work."

"Has to be the first one Fred."

"It better be. I spent days on that potion!"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled, extremely annoyed.

Fred smiled, "Did she just tell us what to do?"

"Yes Fred, she did."

Hermione quickly dropped her annoyed look as fear ran shivers down her back.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Fred smiled, pushing both George and Hermione into the closet. Said closet was known for being unable to open magically on the inside; which in turn, made Fred smile. As he heard two people banging on the door her slipped some more of the homemade brew into the closet vent and soon, the banging turned into a new sound. Feeling particularly nice and particularly disgusted with his brother's noises, he quickly put up a silent charm, whistling away at his accomplishment.

They must be quick. . .

-^.^- After finishing an extra long shower, Harry dressed and head to the common room. It didn't take him long to decide to go for a ride on the broom; at the very least to get the images of a certain blond from Sytherin at bay. He walked to the closet, where he'd left it last. However, as he opened the door, he was mortified at what he saw. George and Hermione: unclothed, naked and riding alright, on his broom. Slamming the door shut he chose going for a walk instead.

He needed a mental check. First he wakes up in Sytherin after getting completely drunk, than he kisses Malfoy and now he seen two friends banging eachother on his broom. How can there not be something mentally wrong. Ever since he got drunk strange things have been happening.

And to make matters worse, he ran into the one person he was hoping to avoid, Malfoy. The blond glared at him. Then again, he returned it. Like he was going to be second best from the pathetic, totally hot, ferret boy in front of him. Wait. . .did he just think-call-whatever Draco Malfoy hot.

"Quit staring you idiot. What are you? Mentally incompitent?"

Harry mentally wanted to fuck him senseless, "If you had asked me yesterday, I would have disagreed."

"Today is not yesterday you moron."

Sighing, "Okay, I never though I'd have to say this, but man you are dense."

"Trust me, the thought is mutual." Shooting a sideways glance for anyone in particular, Malfoy made his move. It was behind the Herbology storage area, so it wasn't like it mattered. The kiss was needy, forceful and hard; how could Harry back away now. Hands travels all over him, exciting moans from both parties. Yes for sure, Harry was mentally incompetent.

~Imma leave it there for you suckers. lol. At least I updated. ^_^ Anyways ANY and I mean ANY suggestions on pranks our favourite twins could pull are deeply appreciated. And we will include a special shout out to those of you who do submit us stuff. Thank you and GOOD NIGHT!~ *Bows* (Yes I am completely full of myself.) 


	6. Chapter 6: What does it mean?

Harry gasped, his lips separating from the Slytherin Prince for only a second before they were devouring each other again. The small area that they were in was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and soft moans as Draco's lips traveled down Harry slender neck. He pushed his knee between the Gryfindors legs and rubbed up, feeling the beginning of an erection in his pants. He knew he should be disgusted but he couldn't help but feel his own erection swell. His hands quickly pulled harrys shirt out of his pants before diving underneath it, feeling the strong muscles of his tense stomach.

"I wonder where Harry is..." Ron wondered out-loud as he sat down beside His brothers and Hermione.

"Oh he's probably off having fun..." Hermione tried to brush it off casually.

"But fun with what? who?" Ron bugged her.

"Brother... he's probably off shagging like rabbits somewhere..." Fred said.

"Getting his rocks off if you will." George added.

"As if Harry would do something like that." Ron said before he got up and left the room.

Fred and George only grinned as Hermione's face turned beet red as she realized that they were probably right about that.

A loud moan broke the silence as Draco's hand disappeared down Harry's pants. Feeling Harry's slick arousal in his hands made him feel more powerful then he could have ever imagined. He brought his lips to Harry's once more as he began to stroke him in a slow rhythmic movement.

Harry's hips began to rise with pleasure as Draco touched him. His own hands were slipping through the blonds hair before he ran them down his chest, ripping his shirt open in the process, impatient to feel his smooth, cool skin under his fingers. He let a moan out into Draco;'s mouth as he felt the strong muscles shiver under his touch. Slowly, he brought his fingers down, dipping just below the top of Draco's pants before he hastily tugged them down, freeing his erection. Licking his lips Harry removed Draco's hand from his own cock and sunk down to the ground, engulfing Draco with his mouth. Even though he had never done this before, Harry was more than willing to do it.

Above him, draco braced his hands on the wall above Harry's head as he looked down at the other boy, his cock slipping in and out of those petal soft lips. He couldn't help but let out a low groan as he felt pleasure spark through him. Watching his raven haired lover sucking him was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Feeling himself about to burst he tried to warn Harry but couldn't find his voice other than to moan out.

His fingers clenched at Harry's hair, pushing his head further against him so the raven haired teen would take him deeper into his throat. The feeling of harrys throat closing around him was almost too much. His hips bucked as he cried out, spilling his seed deep into harrys thoat.

Below him, harry had been stroking his hard cock as he sucked on Draco. The roughness turned him on to the point that he couldn't. He could feel his climax arriving. and as Draco's seep emptied into his mouth, he moaned, cumming in his hand and across the ground. Pulling away from Draco's cock, harry panted, leaning back against the wall to catch his breath. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry, tasting himself on his tongue.

Pulling back, Draco looked down at Harry once more before doing up his pants and walking away, leaving harry alone on the floor.

"How long does it take?" Hermione asked, getting impatient.

"Don't worry love. I'm sure he's okay." George said, stroking her cheek tenderly.

Harry pushed himself off the ground and fixed his clothing. After making sure that he looked alright, he walked back to the common room.

"There you are mate, where've you been?" Ron asked, lounging on the couch with Lavender.

"Just out walking around..." he lied and went up to take a shower and reflect on the things that had happened. What did it mean?

_  
Sorry it took so long to update people~! I lost the internet at my house so I've had to write this in secret and go to someone else's house to upload. :S

Anyway, I know it's not long, but I hope you've enjoyed it!

Destiny (d-chan) 


	7. Chapter 7: My Milkshake

7. My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!

Draco sat on the roof, fixing up his robes to look presentable. He had previously grabbed his broomstick to fly to the tip of Hogwarts; knowing full well that he could neither be seen nor talked too all the way up here. It also gave him some time to ponder on the former events that had happened. Those thoughts alone sent his top button downward, on a flight to the ground. Shrugging his shoulders he groaned, annoyed at the fact that nothing seemed to go right. At least he could hide the button with his tie, but he'd have to avoid professor McGonagall until he fixed it.

Harry. . .

_'No!'_ Draco Malfoy would not allow a pathetic golden boy to touch him again. _'It was disgusting, gross and very, very enjoyable. No, no, no, no. I'm not going to admit that that was enjoyable. I can't. I'll ruin my father's plot to take over the world, be my mother's disgrace and embarass the hell out of those retards I am forced to call friends. Not that it's much to lose, I'd prefer to keep what little dignity and pride I do have left. Wait. Why am I not disgusted that I just got a blow job from a very sexy, horny, delicious man?'__  
_  
It didn't take much for the blond boy to look down and notice yet another erection wanting release. If there was one thing that Draco Malfoy knew for sure, was that Harry Potter drove him completely insane.

-

Questions raced through Harry's mind, but he could think of no answers as he laid on his bed that night. Not even the Twin's humourous pranks could bring a smile to his stressed out features. Needless to say, the faithful Twin's picked up on the mood quickly.

"What do you think is wrong with him Fred?"

"I don't know George?"

"Should we find out?"

Fred pondered a bit, "Do you still have those ice cubes that make your hands cold for an hour?"

George was suddenly let in on the plan and the two casually, after making some special arrangements, went into the seventh year dorm. Fred, after freezing his hands, placed them on Harry's hips just as they both said, "Hi Harry."

A yelp and a pillow thrown at them was Harry's response.

"I'm insulted George!"

"I know Fred. Two ever so caring friends come to check on their friend-"

"And get a pillow thrown at them."

Harry lifted his tired head, "Guys come on. I just had the most horrific moment of my life and I don't need you to make it even worse."

Two twin eyebrows rose, "Horrific moment?"

Sighing, "Yes. I did something that normally I'd rather die than do and if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to my self-loathing and angsty now."

"Under the condition, of course, that you tell us everything." said George.

All the events were explained; even the ones that happened within the Prince's room. Harry didn't know if he should be concerned or unbothered by the fact that the Twins, although interested in the story, acted as though they already knew what was going on. Then again, these past events involved the twins in some way or another. The party was started by Fred, Fred pushed Harry into Draco, George wound up in Sytherin (He found this out by Pansy), and George was screwing Hermione on his broomstick which lead him outside and in the hands of the snake himself.

"I just realized something." Harry said as he told the story.

Two smiles came apparent on the Twin's face, "What's that Harry?"

"You two are the reason for my poor luck in these events."

"Now Harry, it's not good to blame other people for what happens to you." Fred said, knowing full well that he'd been caught.

"Right Harry." The boy's slowly backed up as angry Harry walked towards them. All of a sudden a music player came on just as Harry rose his wand and confused them all. Walking towards the stairs the three looked down to a laughing Lavendar and Hermione and Ron, shirt tied in the middle as if he had breast singing and dancing to "MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD! AND DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! I COULD TEACH YA, BUT I'D HAVE TO CHARGE!"

**(MeiChan15)******

**Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha. I hope you liked it cause I'm going to end it here. This has been brought to you by MeiChan! Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Voldywart Voldywart, where fo

Chapter 8: Voldywart Voldywart, where for art thou voldywart.

Draco paced his common room, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of a way to get Harry to him once more. Suddenly he stopped and smirked. With this idea, he could kill two birds with one stone.

_Excellent. Now I just have to Owl the Darklord and let him know of my plans..._Draco thought as he told Dean, Crabb and Goyle to plan a house party.

"Oh come on Harry! Don't be a baby about it... It's just a party." Hermione sighed as she stood in front of his door, waiting for him to come out. When the door jiggled then finally opened, Hermione gasped. Harry stood before her in a pair of tight black pants and a low v-neck t-shirt made out of a thin, translucent material.

"I can do this." He told himself confidently as he shoved his wand into his pocket and pushed past Hermione.

His hair was styled into a faux-hawk, paired with some aviators and a studded belt, Harry looked good. "Let's do this." He said as he looked back at Hermione and put his sunglasses on before leaving the common room to head to the Slytherin hall.

"Bloody hell.." Ron hit Fred's shoulder to get his attention.

"What do you want you git? I was-" He stopped when he caught sight of Harry and grinned before looking at Malfoy who was staring at the boy-who-lived. He looked back and winked at Hermione before he went back to talking up some girls with George.

Harry walked up to Neville and began to dance with him. It was known that Neville was gay, but nobody had made anything of it, until now. Wrapping his arms around the boys neck, Harry pressed against him, grinding their hips together while keeping his eyes locked on Draco. Nevilles hands traveled to his hips, moving his body against the other pressed against him.

Draco watched as Harry danced with Neville, his blood boiling. He was the only one allowed to touch Harry. Downing his drink before thrusting another drink at Harry. He sneered and walked past him, going up to his room to let the dark lord in. When Voldemort walked out of the cupboard, he was already drunk.

"Dracooooo!~! My boy! Look at you!" He slurred and touched the blonds cheek before stumbling downstairs.

"VOLDYWARTS HERE!" He yelled out and began to dance like a moron with a hufflepuff student who looked terrified. He laughed and started taking off his long robes, revealing his white chest and low pants.

_Well this is a bust..._Draco thought as he watched Voldemort dancing. Soon enough, figuring out that he wouldn't be a threat right now. He looked at Harry again and seen that he was drunk and making out with Poor Neville.

Growling, Draco threw his new drink down and went to Harry, grabbing him off Neville and pushed him against a wall, fist raised as if to punch him. Instead, he crushed his lips to Harry's who immediately kissed him in Return.

In the distance, Draco could hear Voldemort singing but he couldn't care. All that mattered was that Harry was his.

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!" Voldemort was singing and shaking his ass, his eyes closed as he danced blindly with the students around him. He quickly removed his pants, leaving himself in the nude as he danced to Sir Mix a-lot.

||It's D-chan! **I know this is a late chapter, and a crappy one at that but I had fun writing it! And I hope that you all enjoy it! :D and Mei-chan! Tag! You're it! **

eHeh


	9. Chapter 9:Hey Lucy!

Chapter 9: Hey Lucy!

Breaking from the kiss, Harry looked at the hurt and shock expression on Neville's face. "Neville?"

"It's alright Harry. I'm going to go."

He could feel the smug look on Draco's face and that made him want to hit him more. Pushing the blond aside Harry left the scene. Everyone was just as drunk as the first night and the room started to heat up. Voldemort was dancing naked calling himself Voldywort; was part of how messed up this night was. Harry decided it was best to just leave. He could hear his name being shouted by a bunch of different people, but he just left.

The night air was brisky and cold. He could feel the fall breeze on his bare arms. He layed down on the stones in the courtyard; looking at the beautiful calm night sky. How ironic after what he was involved with tonight.

"Harry?" a familiar voice called out from behind him.

"Draco."

Draco sat down beside the green eyed boy; looking uneasy and nervous. If Harry wasn't so stressed out he'd laugh at this situation. He lifted his head onto the blond's lap and closed his eyes. Not knowing what to do, Draco just ran his fingers into the soft brown hair. They both stayed like that in awkward silence.

"Okay, we need to say something or else the uncomfortable silence is going to kill me." Harry stated; annoyed.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"What the hell just happened back there?"

"You liked it."

Harry lifted his head, "You kissed me!"

"And I will do it again. That was the point of all this. I will kiss you again," he said while brushing his lips off of Harry's, "and again, and again, and again." He captured Harry's lips; taking his tongue into a heated dance. This was going to be complicated to explain, but Harry was starting to like where it was going.

Draco adjusted himself so that he was laying beside his love; continuing his dance of tongues with his beautiful man. Something changed that night between them and they both knew it. As stereotypical as it sounded; it was the truth. Nothing was ever going to be the same after a simple kiss under the moonlight.

"Hey! Guyz! Waz up?" Voldywort shouted to his fellow Death Eaters standing in the door way. "Diz party is tha shit!"

Lucius was reluctant to go forward out of the group; brave man he was to do so. "I think, m'lord, that it may be a good time to put your trousers back on."

"Lucy; my man, quit bringin my buzz down. Join me. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Embarassed the blond Malfoy heard the sniffed laughter behind him and plotted the death of each of his conrads. "M'lord! I Really Think That You Should Put Your Pants Back On!"

Unfortunately for Lucius, Voldywort wasn't going to listen to him just yet and he decided at that point to take off; leaving his poor soldiers on their own in a teenage party.

They both didn't know how they got there, but Harry found himself in the Slytherin headquarters. His blond companion kissing and nipping every inch of his neck. The entire dorm was empty as far as they could tell and they took advantage of their privacy.

Harry was pulled up to the Prince's room where he was tossed on the bed as the snake prince closed the door. He watched him walk slowly towards the bed; fierce blue eyes focused on only him. Climbing on top of the him; Draco took his arms and lifted them above him.

The blond man slowly peeled off every piece of clothing; destroying the barriers between the two in a slow, aggrivating pace. Harry was surprised to see this gentle side of Draco. Draco took Harry's lips in a sweet dance. Taking a breath, "Harry? I'm going to skip all this teasing crap and get straight to the point. It's not like I didn't tease you before, but I just want you so bad right now and I don't think that I can afford anymore time between that."

"Just go for it Draco."

Taking that as a hint, the blond man grabbed a couple contents out of his bedroom drawer. Harry felt something reach towards his entrance and slick it up with a cold, foreign substance. A kiss brought his attention to the blue eyes watching him. He felt the pain as the blond slowly entered him. It nearly brought tears to his eyes with all the pain.

"Just keep going Dray."

The blond continued his task, grabbing his love and pumping in tune with his trusts; trying to subside the pain for his lover. It seemed to work; and in the matter of minutes they were both sent to the beautiful bliss of cloud nine. Incoherent noises clouded the room in pleasure as the two were on their way of complete satisfaction. Both sets of eyes met as they reached their climax; screaming their names in amazing pleasure.

**Okay I know that you were waiting a long time for this but I had no internet and there was no way in hell I was writing this on my grandmothers computer. MeiChan15**


	10. Chapter 10: A Very Merry Morning After

**This is basically pure smut. Felt like writing it.**

Laying in Draco's arms, Harry thought about what had just happened. He had slept with the enemy and he couldn't bring himself to care. With a slight smile on his face, he looked at Draco's sleeping face. The blond was laying on his back, Harry's head on his chest comfortably as he slept. He must have been having a good dream though because when Harry looked down, he saw the sheet over his waist was tented. His rather impressive erection standing at full height.

Harry blushed as he pulled the sheet off, exposing the hard organ. His fingers gently tracing on the shaft, grinning slightly as it twitched against his fingers, though Draco didn't wake. Taking it upon himself to wake him up, Harry smirked and moved down his body. He was nervous, he had never done this before, but... He wanted to do this. Slowly, he licked his tongue up the vain that ran up Draco's dick, his fingers wrapping around the base before he opened his mouth, taking the tip in. His eyes watched Draco's face as he slowly took more and more into his mouth. Above him, he could hear Draco groan, slowly waking up. The noise sent waves of unexpected pleasure shooting straight to his cock, making it harden quickly.

Draco opened his eyes, feeling something warm, wet and delicious wrapped around his cock. Looking down, he caught Harry's emerald eyes with his, grinning slightly as Harry began to suck, bobbing his head. "Shit Harry." Draco groaned, tipping his head back and reaching down to grasp Harry's thick hair. His hips arched up, pushing more of his cock into his lovers mouth with a moan. Soon he felt that familiar tingle, knowing he was going to cum. "Harry~! I'm gonna..!" He started but frowned when Harry pulled his lips off his cock with a smirk.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, pushing his hips up again so his dick would brush against Harry's soft lips.

"Well..." He crawled up his body again resting above him. He reached between them and grasped the blondes cock, shifting until it was pressed against his opening. "I want you." He said before pressing down, hissing as Draco entered him. After a moment to get used to him, Harry began to bounce on his cock slowly, moaning softly. "Draaco." He moaned softly, which was enough to snap Draco out of his frozen state and grab Harry's hips. With a smirk, he began to rock Harry above him for a moment before hammering up into him with a growl. His lovers head was tipped back as pleasure coursed through his body.

"Mnnhh!" Harry moaned loudly, reaching down to grasp his cock, stroking in time with his lovers thrusts. "Draco!" he cried out, feeling his body tighten before his hot, sticky cum shot out across his hand and lovers stomach. Feeling Harry clench around him, Draco thrust into him faster, groaning as he pumped his hot seed into him.

Exhausted, Harry collapsed onto his chest with a lazy grin. "Mooorning." He said as he kissed him softly.

"Mm I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day." Draco said and stroked his hair.

"Suppose I should go... Everyone will be looking for me.." The raven said, leaning up a little, feeling Draco slip out of him.

Draco nodded, frowning slightly. "Yeah... " he said and sat up, grinning as he felt Harry's sticky cum run down his stomach. "Come back later. " he winked and stood up, stretching before pulling on a pair of pants. He watched as Harry got dressed before walking over to him. "Nobody can know yet.." he said softly before leaning down and capturing Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

When their lips parted, Harry nodded and kissed him again quickly before sneaking out of the Slytherin common room and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. When the portrait opened for him, Harry saw that everyone was laying everywhere, Hermione half naked on top of one of the weasley twins. He rolled his eyes before walking up the stairs and too his bed, finding Ron awake.

"What were you doing with him Harry?" He asked, looking at him breathing heavily.

**Tis Me, Destiny! Took forever. Sorry about that. Mei_chan (Co-writer) has been reminding me, but I've had so much going on... AND on top of that, I've joined a gym, which is taking up my time.**


End file.
